


The Speech

by AyuDev



Category: Log Horizon
Genre: Anime, BL, Boys Love - Freeform, Lemon, Log Horizon - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Yaoi, shirobowl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyuDev/pseuds/AyuDev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based mostly on the events on Season 2 Episode 10 (William's giant speech). Tetra sees right through William, and insists that he should tell Shiroe what everyone else already knows (considering he was passed out for the entire speech). One thing leads to another, and confessions happen. Contains lemons, and yaoi. PLEASE Read and Review Thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Speech

**Author's Note:**

> Can also be found on Fanfiction!

Upon arriving back, he noticed something was different. He also knew that, while he was holding that conversation in the place where the Kunie clan kept their gold, the remaining raid members had finished each and every boss. William looked like he was in tears over these events. 

“Thank you, everyone.” Shiroe was more than grateful that everyone helped to the best of their ability. While the guild leader of Silver Sword handed the Enchanter the reward he thought fitted him, Tetra giggled to herself. Once the group made their way back to the camp, the healer approached the blond elf.

“So... when are you going to tell him, William-chan?” Nudging the, now blushing male, she continued to giggle.

Instead of denying it, he sighed in defeat. “I don't know... I'm not sure if I should...” All he could hear was silence as the pink haired “idol”patted him on the shoulder.

“We'll be parting ways soon, I bet,” She stared, “I would at least explain what you told your guild.” 

Thinking to himself, he didn't want to stir any awkward feelings right before Shiroe left for Akihabara once more. “I'll at least get him on my friend's list.”

“More than that.. at least that you idol him, he deserves that much, right?”

“Hmm...” Sighing, he was glad Tetra figured it out, well, that at least one person in Shiroe's guild caught on, “You're right... but how could I get him alone...”

“Maybe before he goes to bed tonight?” Giving him the thumbs up, the healer giggled as she began instigating, playing cupid. “Nobody has the same tent arrangement, nor do we share one.” Looking her dead in the eyes, he didn't look amused. “And no, you will not look like a creep. Just explain things as he's entering, less awkward, or ask him about talking to him later about it.” Patting him on the shoulder, Tetra smiled as she tried to get the elf to confess, get what he needed to get off his chest.

“Thanks.” Looking at the new equipment he had received from the raid bosses, he tried to sort out what he wanted to say, in his head. Skipping out of his tent, the pink haired girl went right towards Naotsugu, to poke some more of his buttons.

~*Shiroe's Tent*~

Taking a breather from the excitement, Shiroe laid down to relax his brain, now that things were sorted financially, he could move on to more important things. Making some phone calls, he alerted the members of the Round Table that the remained in Akiba of the news he'd bring to the next meeting. 'I'll tell them everything once I actually get back from the raid...' He smiled as he finally realized he didn't need his jacket on, and set it on the chair.

Standing, he stretched his arms and legs. Then he plopped down on his bed and set some form of alarm, making sure he'd wake up long before dinner. But he needed the rest.

~*Two Hours Later*~

Rubbing his eyes, Shiroe exited the tent feeling refreshed and ready to begin the start of camp being moved along.

“We'll make some decent headway, but we won't make it to Susukino before nightfall.” William started, making sure everyone knew the game plan. “We'll celebrate once we get back tomorrow, let's start moving!” Looking around, he tried to set his eyes on the Enchanter. When he finally found him, his legs felt almost like liquid as he made his way towards him, taking deep breaths in the process. Tapping him on the shoulder, he cleared his throat.

“Shiroe-san,” He started, now looking the mage in the eyes. “When we set up camp again later, there are things I'd like to discuss with you...” Feeling relieved almost, he noticed the male in front of him nod.

“Sure, sounds like a plan. Congrats again on today!” He smiled as he put a hand on the elf's shoulder.

“Couldn't have done it without you, Shiroe-san.” He smiled as he tried not to let any emotions show through.

“Thanks...” Removing his hand from the other male's shoulder, he still smiled brightly. “Talk to you later then?” Nodding his head nervously at the confirmation, he decided to try and help get things moving. “Okay, see you later.”

Walking back towards camp, or what was left of camp, he sighed as he made sure all of his belongings were in his magic bag before he began helping everyone else. It didn't take too long to pack, and everyone began making their way towards the exit. Approaching Naotsugu, Tetra smiled, “Soo... did you hear William-san's speech?” She started.

“Yeah, quite moving I'll say. We were able to beat the boss thanks to him and Shiroe-san's planning.” He nodded in agreement.

“I meant the part about he Round Table Conference...” She continued, “... about Shiroe-san.”

“Oh...” he titled his head sideways, “not quite sure, the part where he idolized him...?”

“Yes...” She giggled, “There's more to that than he's leading on...” Climbing onto her usual post on the Guardian, she poked his forehead.

“And... how would you know that... Tetra-san?” Doubting what she was getting at, he was looking at the guild leader of Silver Sword while the comment was said.

“Intuition,” She stared, “Plus, when I talked to him, it was really obvious.” Giggling, she looked excited about something, and it seemed Shiroe's friend would find out sooner rather than later about why. “He's going to talk with Shiroe-chan later, I convinced him to at least say something...”

“Well, have fun playing cupid, but I'm not sure how Akatsuki-chan's going to be if anything comes of it...” heavily sighing, he had known about that girl's feelings for the mage for quite some time now.

“Oh... she'll be fine Naotsugu-chan!” She giggled some more as they kept walking towards the door that'd open up to reveal their exit from the 'depths of palm'.

~*Halfway to Susukino*~

As they finished setting up camp, Shiroe had everything ready to go as he made his way outside the tent. 'I wonder what William-san wanted to talk with me about...' Scanning the room for the blonde, it took him a few moments, but when he did notice him, the thought he'd at least see if they could start the conversation. He was curious as to what he wanted to talk about. Walking towards him, the Enchanter tried not to make it seem too urgent. Seeing a mischievous grin appear on Tetra's face, he ignored whatever his guild's newest member could be thinking as he tapped the distracted elf on the shoulder. Grey eyes stared right back at him as they both paused. “Would now be a good time, William-san?”

Seeing the mage staring at him, curiosity seem to be the only thing on his mind as the Assassin tried not to blush. “Of course, I just finished setting up my tent.” Still struggling to make it sound professional, his knees felt weak. 'Shit, that bad... better now than never I guess...'

“It seems your tent is quite overcrowded, let's use mine instead, shall we?” Walking towards Shiroe's tent, William's heart pounded as he tried, with no luck, to calm it. Opening the tent, he offered the elf a seat as he closed the tent flap behind him and sat down on his bed. “So, you wanted to tell me something, William-san?” He smiled as he prompted the other male to do just that.

“Did you... hear my speech... yesterday?” Trying to see if he could skip a huge speech to the mage, he thought he'd start there.

Shaking his head, he titled his head sideways. “From what I heard from Naotsugu, you're quite the motivator.” he smiled.

'Damn... so I have to explain everything...'

“Well, there was that... but I added something to further motivate people, but to also motivate myself forward.” He took a deep breath and continued. “I always thought the Debauchery Tea Party were incredible, and everyone in it were so amazingly powerful, and courageous. At first, I was quite intimidated talking to their Strategist back in Akihabara. But as time grew, you inspired me quite a bit.” As he took another good deep breath, to keep his composure, Shiroe just stared with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

“Before I realized it, I began to idolize your ability to problem solve, and figure things out. It wasn't until one of your guild members pointed it out, that I noticed my feelings...” As his body felt numb, he looked the mage into those grey eyes once more, only to notice a pink tint just lightly colouring his face. Practically begging his voice to let him continue, William tried regulating his breathing and continued. “I'm hoping this doesn't change things between us, Shiroe-san...” He could no longer look the Enchanter in the eye as he could feel his face burn, but he felt relieved that he was able to get things off his chest.

Not daring to look at the face of the person who practically confessed to him, Shiroe was frozen in shock. Realizing that he was waiting for an answer, he forced his head upwards, “Not at all, William-san...” watching the elf slowly move his head, their eyes met.

Unsure of what to do, the Assassin thought it'd be better if he'd leave the mage alone for the night. “I'll see you tomorrow, Shiroe-san..” Turning his body away from the mage, he was expecting the other male to take some time to sort things out, until he felt something, someone stop him from moving towards the exit. Feeling arms wrap around him, he felt a warm feeling as he turned his body back around to return the favour, face ten times brighter than before.

Gaining some courage, the mage still didn't look him directly in the eye, but he let the elf see his face as he began. “I haven't given my response to what you just told me, you should t least give me time to respond after a speech like that, William-san...” Finally, feeling able, he looked up at the younger male and put his hand on his shoulder. “Back in Akiba, at that first Round Table Conference...” He started, “I was quite disappointed when you said you were leaving... I was honoured when you accepted my request without question and defended me when Demikas-san showed up.”

Overwhelmed by the confession he was receiving in return, his heart skipped a beat as he tried desperately to piece everything together.

“... in other words, things don't have to change if you don't want the-” As he was forming the sentence, William put a finger under his chin to force his face to face his own as he silenced the mage as the gap between their faces closed. It wasn't long before Shiroe kissed him back. Wrapping his arms around the Enchanter, he pulled the other male's body closer to his own. Pulling away from the kiss, the blonde whispered in the blue haired boy's ear.

“Are you sure this is what you want...?” Feeling his own body quiver, he didn't quite know what to think of the sudden change of pace.

Nodding his head, he smirked. “Would I have stopped you otherwise, William-san?” Placing a hand behind the Assassin's head, he pulled him in for another kiss. Feeling a familiar feeling make it's way through his body, he forgot how real the game felt now as the one he idolized was tangled in his embrace, returning the feelings that grew stronger as he felt a hand gingerly play with his hair. Then it came to his mind, how far was this going to go...? Heart stopping for a split second, he stopped everything as a concerned look painted on the mage's face. “Everything okay William-san...” Noting the look that was on his admirer's face now, he felt a tinge of guilt, “I'm sorry...” Almost moving away from the elf, he smiled as he put his face into his one hand, “I let my feelings get the best of me...”

Turning a few shades of red, William shook his head. “How far was this going to go...?” He asked, rather bluntly.

“...” Unable to move any further, he didn't know how to answer at first. “... as far as you're willing to go...” As his face matched that of a tomato, Shiroe didn't know what to do now that he'd answered the other male's question. Feeling his body being pulled back towards the elf, he smiled warmly.

“Don't apologize for that Shiroe-san.” He insisted. “The fact that those feelings are met with acceptance... that alone is overwhelming Shiroe-san...” he chuckled to himself, “could have sworn I'd be the one apologizing...” Seeing the Strategist tilt his head sideways, he decided to continue. “I wanted nothing more than to tell you how I felt...”

“Can I... show you... how I feel?” blushing profusely, the question was met with a shocked expression from William.

“I won't stop you, Shiroe-san. After all, you let me explain my part...” Not long after that, the gap was closed between their bodies as the engaged in a passionate kiss. Feeling like he would collapse any moment, the Assassin sat down, pulling the mage on his lap as he smiled into the kiss.

Feeling shaky hands make their way towards his hips, he bit the Assassin's bottom lip and smiled. “Is there something you want...?” Making it sound more like a question than it really was, he let the younger male show him how far they were going to go as the elf just chuckled. 

“You're the one on top, why don't you show me...” At this comment, a devilish grin began to spread across the mage's lips as he made restrictions on the entry of his tent.

“Sounds like fun...” Pushing up his glasses, he dove in for another kiss, as he began grinding his hips against the male beneath him. Feeling his arms fall on his shoulders, William rested his on the mage's hips as they continued to grind against him. Unsure of how to react to the attention he was now receiving, the elf tightened his grip on the Enchanter's hips. Feeling an unfamiliar sensation make it's way through his lower half, his mind went blank as his one hand took a firm grip on some navy blue hair, and pulled his head back as he bit down on the other male's neck.

Hearing a moan escape from the mage's lips, a smile formed. Stopping his hips, a dark smile painted Shiroe's face as he stared at the male below him. Biting his ear, he whispered lightly, “Something tells me this chair won't last much longer...” After stating this, he made his way back to a standing position. Looking at the stunned male the grin never left the Enchanter's face, “Shall we?”

Gathering what little control he had of his body, he rose from the chair in high hopes that Shiroe was leading him to a much softer place of rest. Sure enough, the moment he got between the Strategist and his bed, he was pushed backwards on to the bed as the older male climbed on top shortly after. Smiling, Shiroe sat on William with some pink lightly tinting his cheeks. Sadly, he was starting to feel a tinge of embarrassment and worry, since this sort of thing, really wasn't anything the mage has any prior experience in. Bending down to kiss him again, he let his left hand wander as it made it's way underneath the elf's shirt, feeling the soft, yet toned skin that his gingers then just lightly caressed.

Feeling the light sensation from the Enchanter's touch, he decided to return the favour, which instead of his hand, he used his mouth, delivering little marks all over Shiroe's neck. After he noticed the hand stop dead in it's tracks along his chest and torso, the Assassin began removing the black shirt worn by the male above. Letting that item clothing hit the floor, he marvelled, at the pale complexion of the mage as he soon after that continued leaving love marks on his collar bone, whenever his mouth could reach.

Once he felt a hand press against his shoulder, he stopped, only so an equal amount could be removed from his body as well. Biting his lip, he could feel the mage's hips grind against his own as the layers of clothing hit the floor beside the bed. Lips clashing once more, he could feel the heat radiating from the face of the male above him. 'Is he blushing...?' Opening his eyes once more, sure enough, redness covered Shiroe's face.

“Nervous, are we?” He smiled knowing very well that he had next to no experience in the actions they were engaging in as well as the Enchanter. Feeling his own face slightly burn, he gripped a fistful of Shiroe's hair, and pulled him in for a deep kiss as he began grinding his own hips upwards towards the male above. Letting his other hand wander, it made it's way slowly down the mage's bare skin and down his midsection. Only really half paying attention to where his hand was, it soon after was placed firmly on the, currently hardest, part on the blushing male's body as a slight moan escaped his lips into their kiss. Feeling around, William now consciously felt for the button, zipper and belt that kept those pants on the Strategist's waist. Letting his other hand fall, they broke from the kiss, making it much easier for the restricting pants to come off.

Soon after the roles reversed (along with position), Shiroe openly accepted the fact that his feelings for the elf weren't one-sided. Watching his pants (along with the remaining bits of clothing covering his lower half) go flying across the tent, his nerves made it seem like his stomach was doing back flips inside as a slight smile spread. Letting the blonde take over, a slight pink colour continued to paint his cheeks as their lips met for a much softer kiss.

Placing his hand on the hips of the mage beneath him, William blushed. “If you want, I can stop... we don't have to continue just on my account...”

Chuckling to himself more than anything, Shiroe's nerves settled even if only by a little bit. “Being nervous and not wanting to... are separate things... I... well...” looking away, he couldn't look his admirer in the eyes as he told him the lack of experience he held in this kind of scenario. Before he could speak much about it, his mouth was covered by the Assassin's as his eyes closed. As his hands made their way towards the younger male's waist, he tugged slightly on the pants that remained , hoping he'd understand the signal. Feeling a smile form on William's lips as they continued, he could feel a hand slowly making it's downwards decent.

Taking a firm hold on the, now surprised, Enchanter's throbbing member, the elf continued to smile as he began lightly stroking it, practically feelings the moans vibrate in his mouth. As their lips parted, Shiroe threw his head back as he let the slight pleasure of what William's hand was doing, process in his mind. Leaning close to the older male's ear, the Assassin's smile never faded, “Someone's enjoying themselves...” he cooed as he saw the male below bit his own bottom lip.

Letting his other hand wander, he let his right hand lightly caress the pale torso beneath as his grip with his left hand tightened with each and every stroke. Seeing Shiroe's chest frantically move up and down due to his quickened breathes, William bit the male's neck as he stopped everything altogether. Leaving the blushing mage confused, and wanting more.

The way the lamp light was hitting his glasses, the blonde couldn't make out the expression that was forming underneath the glare. Before the elf could say or do anything more, his belt was off, and the bottom half of his attire was just hanging on his hips. 

As a dark smile slowly spread across the face of the male below, the next thing William knew, he was flat on his back, while any remnants of his clothed self lay on the floor. As their tongues clashed, Shiroe straddled the blonde as his bucked his hips forwards, knowing full well what they both wanted. Hearing a moan from the younger male made him stop, if only for a moment to hear him beg for more. Showing the younger male just how much of a villain he could be, he let his hands wander wherever they so desired as he made trails of bite marks all around the collar bone. Feeling those ice cold hands lightly caressing his lower half sent shivers up and down his body, leaving goosebumps as evidence as he shuddered.

Heaving a slight chuckle come from the male on top, he could feel his face burn. Not moments later, nails dug into flesh as William arched his back, begging Shiroe to have his way with him. With the moans progressively getting louder and louder, the Enchanter smiled. “Is there something you want...?” He cooed as his expression matched his darker reputation.

Not really sure what to expect, they now only had one thing on their minds. Taking a deep breath to keep his composure, Shiroe dove in for another kiss, almost bruising the other male's lips, he did it as a way to muffle sound more than anything else. Deciding that preparation may be a smart move, his mind was still somewhat aware of what actions were about to take place in that tent. Not realizing how it should really go, he inserted the first two fingers, without warning, causing the Assassin to nearly scream his name, muffled or not. Letting the moans fill his mouth, the Strategist's body took over once more as he toyed with the younger male's body, letting one hand prepare him, whilst the other began lightly caressing his already hard cock. Hearing him beg for more, he noticed William buck his hips forward with each and every re-entry. Smiling, he pulled the two out and stopped everything he was doing, admiring the panting elf beneath.

“Fuck...” he moaned, realizing the sensations he was feeling were halted, but his body practically hurt now from anticipation and excitement. Opening his eyes, the dark grin from earlier was replaced with a warm, genuine smile as he planted a soft, but tender kiss on the elf's lips. 

“Judging by the initial reaction earlier, prepare yourself...” He whispered softly in William's ear as he covered his mouth with his own, and slowly filled his insides. Moaning loudly, he bucked his hips forward, knowing it would be slightly painful, but worth every second he got with the man he lusted after, and admired greatly.

Feeling his muscles tense up all around him, it was Shiroe's turn to moan into the kiss as pleasure blanketed his entire body. Quickening the pace, they only every parted lips for air as the loud moans filled the tent. Pulling the half Alv closer, the Assassin decided to leave love marks on the other male's collar bone, to match the bite marks from earlier. It wasn't a moment after he did that, that a hand made the downwards decent.

Now, not only was there pleasure all about inside of him, but the sensation made it's way out, feeling a hand also quickening the pace as his eyes closed. Body shaking, William threw his head back and moaned the older male's name, begging him to continue.

If the feeling of something warm filling him inside didn't lead to climax, then it was either the passionate kiss, or the sheer fact that the product of his admiration, uttered his name in a lust-filled moan. Regardless, moments later, they were both panting, both laying on their backs, knowing the game mechanics would kick in and clean them of what normally would constitute a long walk to a spring. Noticing their clothing reappearing, however, was a shock.

Turning to face his admirer, Shiroe smiled, “So... was that what you wanted?” He teased as William just buried his head in the blankets. Pulling the blankets away, he grabbed the reddened face and kissed him once more. “Very bold move, I must say...”

A dumbfound expression painting the elf's face as the Enchanted chuckled. “I'm going to be-” He tried, but failed to leave the bed. The mage didn't want him to leave.

“Might as well sleep here, don't you think?” He said, almost begging the younger male to do so.

Listening to the Strategist's words, he realized this may be their last night together. Cuddling up next to the man of his dreams, he let his heart calm itself down as they both said their goodnights.

~*Tetra's Tent*~

Giggling to herself, she couldn't help but notice something different about the gauge of her guild leader's health. Nudging Naotsugu on the shoulder, she laughed. “Do you have William on your list... may I see?”

Not knowing what to expect, he showed her, “Where exactly are you going with this....?”

Putting the two and two together, she patted herself on the back, and proudly proclaimed to the entire camp. “I'm not only the top idol, but you can call me cupid of Akihabara, too!”

Naotsugu choked on his beverage to this remark.


End file.
